


i've always been a morning person

by 4drinkamy



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Post-Prison
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4drinkamy/pseuds/4drinkamy
Summary: the morning after jake returns home from prison





	i've always been a morning person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevermindthewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevermindthewind/gifts).



> prompt: "Stay with me forever.”  
> written for my lover, hannah. hope you enjoys kids x
> 
> (the like 2 lines of dialogue about sex in part 3 are shamelessly stolen from the opening scene of the iconique bbc show Him & Her...i couldn't not and i highly recommend watching it)

**5:01am.**

It’s a strange and stupid power being able wake up at 5am on instinct without an alarm clock, and it’s pretty high on the list of habits acquired in the past eight weeks that Jake can’t wait to consign to imprisoned oblivion.  At least this time, he thinks, there’s no prison warden’s yell of “Rise and shine” reverberating the walls of his bedroom and, instead of a bad quality photo of his girlfriend, the real thing is curled on her side next to him fast asleep.

Sleeping Amy is one of his favourite versions of his girlfriend (suffice to say he’s missed every version, ever part of her equally) and she looks so goddamn beautiful with her hair slightly mussed and her breathing steady and peaceful. Thinking back to the perfect, relative normalcy of the night before – the stupid good sex, the New York takeout pizza, the ability to shower and shave in his own bathroom - he can’t help but softly kiss her cheek, a silent and insufficient thank you for waiting for him.

Jake pulls the flowery comforter back over him and settles back down under the heavenly cocoon of warmth they’ve created, embracing his newfound freedom to curl his arm around Amy’s torso and cuddle into her and willing himself to dream of engagement rings and championship belts.

**8:22am.**

Amy’s tracing his face – his eyebrows, his nose, his chin dimple that she loves so much – the next time Jake stirs.

“Mornin’” he murmurs, his voice still rough with sleep as his eyes get used to the sunlight now filtering through their curtains.

Amy shifts closer so that she’s on her stomach cuddled into his bare chest, her leg situated firmly in between his. “You’re really here.”

There’s so much awe in her voice it makes him melt a bit (and he gets it, he’s only dreamed of this moment too for the past two months). “For reals, realz,” he confirms with a smile, rubbing her back. “I missed you so much, Ames.”

“I missed you so much too.” Amy kisses him, and it’s chaste at first, but the moment he opens his mouth slightly she’s quick to take full advantage.

She shifts again so that she’s properly straddling his thighs, and his hands roam her back, her ass, her thighs as their kisses get more fervent. He can’t believe he once thought that he might never get to make out with Amy Santiago again, up there with his most favourite activities in the entire world. He’s so glad that that’s not the case.

When she pulls back to catch her breath, her cheeks are flushed and she’s biting her lip with a smile. “Hey.”

“Hi.” Jake smiles back up at her, a little breathless himself. “You’re so beautiful.”

Amy blushes an even darker shade of crimson. “You’re very beautiful too, handsome,” she giggles, pecking his lips. “And I know I used to go on about you having a moustache, but I do love you clean-shaven.” She brings her hand to his cheek, gently stroking the smooth skin.

“The tough prison beard didn’t do it for you?”

“Oh no, you looked stupid hot, don’t get me wrong. I even googled a couple articles on how to kiss your partner with a beard and was prepared to buy you beard oil,” she assures him, her eyes beaming with pride. “But now you look like Jake.” She thumbs his chin dimple. “My Jake.”

“It’s true,” he agrees, stroking her thigh. “I’m all yours, baby.”

Amy leans down so that their foreheads are touching, her voice softer and her tone laced with the vulnerability that only he gets to bear witness to. “Stay with me forever.”

 “Ames, I swear to God that’s the last the universe ever takes you away from me, I’m gonna make sure of it.”  The last thing Jake wants is to be torn apart from his favourite person in the world and the life they’re building together again. He’d let the Pontiac Bandit perpetually roam free, a hundred bees sting him, and all the copies of Die Hard in the world be burned before that happened.  “I really don’t plan on going anywhere. In fact, I never even want to leave this bed.”

“You’re the sweetest, babe,” punctuating her statement with a kiss. “And if we’re not getting up from bed any time soon, can I show you how much I missed you?” There’s a lustful glint in her eyes, and it’s one that Jake’s seldom been able to resist in the three years they’ve been together.

“Amy Santiago, I would be honoured,” he chuckles as she enthusiastically makes work of pulling down his boxers. He’s got the best girlfriend in the world.

**8:54am**

“Did I ever tell you –“ he peppers kisses all over the top half of her naked body, lying breathless and spent on her side of the bed,  “you are very good at blowjobs. And I-“ he continues kissing her neck and cheeks, “am very good at receiving them.”

“Mm, so well-behaved,” Amy runs her hands through his curls, smirking at his mischievous grin. She’s not seen him this happy in months – heck, _she_ ’s not been this happy in months. “So polite of you to just lie back and take it.”

“Hey! I also just rocked your world, if you care to remember.”

“Yeah,” she says, sighing dramatically with a giggle as she recalls the events of the past half hour. “You did.”

“You don’t know how many times in that stupid prison cell I just lay there thinking about hanging out in bed with you like this,” he muses, burying his face into her neck. “Doing foreplay stuff, letting your boobs know how much I missed them.” He really knows how to charm her. “I don’t know if I’d have survived it if I hadn’t been able to talk to you.”

“Same, babe,” Amy cradles the back of his head close to her, revelling in the quiet intimacy of it all. “Being able to have that phone was the best rule you’ve ever broken.”

“You condone rule-breaking now?”

“I condone staying within the law so your butt never leaves me again and only rule-breaking if it means I get to hear your voice and tell you how much I love you.”

He lifts his head to smile at her. “We’re real sappy now, huh?”

“We’re the only couple in the world who gets to be sappy. Not many people have been through what we have.”

“Mm, true. That’s because we’re the most badass, most in-love couple ever. Everyone else can suck it,” Jake says, and he means it; he has his whole world right here with him.

“Title of your sex tape?”

“Nope, only you get to do that, babe,” he grins at her and they both laugh, partly at how dumb their combined sense of humour is.

Amy reaches her head down to kiss his temple and rubs his shoulder. “Shall we get dressed and grab some breakfast?”

“Ames, I was being deadly seriously earlier about never wanting to leave this bed. At least not today anyway.”

“Okay, well I’m sure there’s enough bread and stuff for toast later,” she tries to remember the last time she went grocery shopping; the whole period of Jake being away is kind of a blur to her. “And we are actually going to have to get up and shower at some point because your mom is coming over this afternoon.” She nudges him, “We really got closer these past couple months, y’know.”

“Aww, my two favourite ladies in the entire world. I love that.” Jake’s heart warms at the thought of his future wife (if all goes to plan) and his mom getting along well. He kisses Amy again, shifting and pulling her closer so that she’s the little spoon, before offering her a more immediate proposal. “How ‘bout we go back to sleep for a bit, then we shower together, then we order brunch to here and chill in bed until my mom gets here?”

“You promise not to get any crumbs on the sheets?” Amy asks, and he immediately smiles against her hair at how truly normal everything seems to be already.

“Pinky-swear, babe,” he assures her.

“Okay,” she acquiesces to breaking yet another self-imposed rule of no-eating in bed with unprecedented ease. “Sounds good.” She brings his hand to her lips briefly before her eyes flutter shut, and Jake gets to marvel yet again at how beautiful his girlfriend is.

He holds her close for a bit, breathing in her scent and kissing her hair gently. He’s always been one to tease her – prison could never change that -  and so before he falls asleep himself, he interrupts the quietness enveloping the room and softly whispers to her sleeping form that he very much intends on proposing her butt off very, very soon. She doesn’t know it yet, but it’s going to be Die-Hard levels of epic. He can’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos/comments if you liked this! :)))))) water my crops


End file.
